The Game
by NightingaleBlooms
Summary: Do you like games? He knew his face showed his confusion as he looked at her calculated gaze. There are five keys and a box. You need all five keys to open the box. Told from Zay's POV. AU, T to be safe.
1. The Meeting

A/N: This is my very first story that is not a one shot. I've been playing around with the idea of what would happen if Zay only moved to New York in high school. Constructive feedback would be nice but hope you like it.

* * *

The game

Chapter 1:The meeting

* * *

The first time they met, Zay was new to the city. New york was a far cry different from that of where he lived previously. There was no vast empty spaces or roads that stretched endlessly with the skies. Everything had a purpose. Every road lead somewhere and every space was for something. And that intimidated him. He was a newcomer, fresh of the boat about to enter a concrete jungle. And well she, she was nothing like he expected.

They bumped into one another at central park. Zay wanted to see it, as cliche as it sound and his mom had given him the clearance, already wanting him to get out of their new apartment. Central park, the Texan knew, was a famous place. There had been shows, movies and even literature about this place. He wanted to to see the magic and she? She was just there. They met how people in the park normally do; accidentally hitting one another.

"I am so sorry about that," Zay stammered holding both of them in place before either of them could fall to the unforgiving pavement, he looking at her, "Wow you're pretty."

The first thing he noticed about her was her hair; long, brown locks that framed her face. And what a face it was; it wasn't that she wasn't gorgeous because she was. But her beauty was the type that would be lost in the crowds if no one paid attention. He heard that eyes were a window to the soul, her eyes were brown, a normal brown. For all he knew she could be a normal girl, a normal pretty girl that he just embarrassed himself in front of. Right now she had her eyebrows raised at him with a neutral expression.

"I did not just say that," Zay laughed off embarrassed, running his fingers through his hair, a nervous habit of his, "That was not a move by the way. I wouldn't make a move on you, not that you're ugly or anything, you're like gorgeous. But we just met and that would be weird and not that it isn't weird enough already. Not that you're weird just that you know you don't pull a move on someone who you almost hit accidentally. Not that it's okay to do it on purpose, I'm..."

His rambling was cut off when a pair of lips met his. He was stunned and they were soft. When they parted, he looked at her and blinked.

"Well at least that made you stop talking," She said clearly amused about the whole ordeal, "It's fine and sorry about that I'm not usually that forward. But you know you wouldn't stop talking."

"It's okay, I liked it," was what his mouth chose to say. Zay was lucky that his skin was dark, it made blushing less noticeable but part of him felt that his whole face was red by now. Did he really just say that? She laughed and he swore that that laugh will be on repeat in his mind the whole day.

"You're cute," the girl finally said, "Do you like games?"

"Yeah?" He said clearly having no clue to her train of thought. He knew his face showed his confusion as he looked at her calculated gaze. He maybe new to the city but playing games with a stranger seemed odd. Even if it was with this bizarre New York city girl.

"There are five keys and a box," the girl started, "You need all five keys to open the box. Each time I pass you a key, I'll tell you a story and the box will have the ending You game?"

"I'm game," He said as he listened to her explanation, it was easy enough to understand and yet he felt as if he was sealing a terrible fate from himself by agreeing. He just agreed to whatever this was, with a girl about his age that he just met. She could be a serial killer for all he knew, but as he looked at her even he had to scoff. This girl couldn't hurt a bunny let alone him.

"Good, I won't tell you exactly when I will pass you the keys or the box," The girl said as she moved past him and towards one of the entrance of the park.

"Wait I don't even know your name," He said.

"I know," She turned towards him giving a measured smile, "Next time we meet, I really do hope you take the lead for the kiss."

All he could do was stare at her as she walked away.

Days passed and he wondered if he would ever meet her again. He had been to central park more than a few times on the off chance that he will meet her but every time he was there, there were no traces of the brunette with the brown eyes.

The kiss the brunette gave him and the words she spoke was etched in his memory. Part of him feels guilty. Vanessa had called him shortly afterwards and asked about his move but then again he and Vanessa were at this weird stage. They were no longer boyfriend and girlfriend because they decided that long distance relationship would not work for them but Vanessa was still something to him.

He tried to lock away the memory of the brunette girl in the park and focused on what was happening in his life. Like high school for example. It was bad enough to be a new student on any first day of high school, it was worst to be the new student during the middle of the semester. But he held his head high and walked forward to the building that will house him for the next two and a half years of his life.

His first class was English. Knocking the door before entering, he was about to introduce himself when he notice her again. And that sent him into silence. Her hair was straight this time around. And she was wearing a turquoise long sleeved t-shirt with some high waisted jeans. Her face looked a little more made up with those dark eyelashes and soft lips. And her eyes, well she was looking at him hopefully in what he assumed was slight awe or maybe disbelief.

"New here?" He turned to see that he had the attention of the whole class.

"Yeah, just moved to New York, I'm Isaiah Babineaux. Zay for short," He said as he introduced himself to the teacher.

"Nice to have you Zay, have a seat. My name is Harper Burgess. Please call me Harper," the teacher said. You were allowed to call your teacher by their first name he thought. If he did that back at home he would be dead or in detention. Not that he was a privy towards detention.

He walked towards the empty seat only realizing that he knew two people in this class. The brunette and his former friend who looked at him as in utter disbelief as if his existence here was questionable.

"Why are you here?" Lucas asked bluntly.

"That's how you greet an old friend Lukey?," Zay said in a faux hurt vice putting both hands at where his heart should be, "I'm hurt."

"Wait you know each other?" A voice cut through. He looked towards a blonde who was sitting in front of Lucas.

"Yeah we go way back in Texas," Zay smirked before Lucas cut him off.

"We haven't seen each other in about a good two three years," Lucas said.

"Huh" a voice said. Zay shifted his gaze towards the brunette whom had a calculative look on her face before finally facing forward, "Harper can we continue?"

He got to know that her name was Riley by the end of class. The blonde was Maya and the guy in the hoodie beside Lucas was Farkle, which is his opinion was a weird ass name. The bell rung and he was about to talk to her but Harper had called him. He didn't care enough about a teacher to form an opinion but from what little he saw Harper seemed pretty cool.

"So Mr babineaux, how's your first day so far?" Harper asked giving him her full attention.

"As good as it can get. I mean first day always suck," Zay said

Harper nodded as if she understood what he meant, "Well this semester will be looking at both classic and contemporary literature, there is a list of books that will come out in the discussions we do have in class. I looked at your transcripts and I know some of the books weren't covered. So do take your time and you know holler if you need any help."

Zay smiled and gave a nod before heading out of the classroom. His mission if time permitted was to look for Riley. He didn't need to look that far.

"Riley," his mouth called out. The brunette turn to his direction. She was sitting with her group of friends who were now looking at him. Riley stood up before walking towards him slightly.

"So you know my name, my school and where I sit in English," Riley listed before teasing him, "Stalker much?"

"Uhhuh," Zay wasted not time and used the buckle of her jeans to bring her forward towards him and his lips. They were as soft as he remembered.

"My names Zay," Zay said after they parted. Obviously she knew that he did after all introduced himself in English class.

"Riley Matthews," She smiled still looking at him.

"Well Riley Matthews I hope that is up to your expectations," Zay said referring to the kiss.

"It is."

"Okay hold on a minute, you two know each other?" Lucas asked. If Zay could spare him a glance he would be able to see the frustrated and shocked face that matched the voice.

"Met her at the park the other day"

"And you didn't tell me?" the one called Maya asked the brunette.

"Slipped my mind," was Riley's short explanation.

"I have no words," Lucas said

Zay couldn't help himself. It was just too easy, "And here you are still talking."

"What game are you playing?" Lucas demanded.

"Speaking of games; key number one, " Riley interrupted what would be a major blowout. She moved away from Zay and towards what he assumed was her locker.

"Key?" Farkle questioned.

"Your friends not in on this?" Zay asked the brunette who was turning her locker combination.

"Nope this is the first they heard of it," Riley said opening locker. She stood on her tiptoes and stretched her hands all the way to the top back portion of her locker. Her brows were furrowed as she tried to grab something and smoothed out before she brought her hands down. Closing her locker she was making her way towards him before pausing.

"Do you like stories?" Her head was slightly tilted and she continued, not giving him a chance to answer, "There was a lady that lived in the outskirts of town. The town people noticed that before she entered any room, if there was a door, she would knock twice and lay a palm on said door. For all the townspeople knew they thought that it was a quirk and never questioned it. One day she disappeared and no one knew why. But in the next few days a man would come by asking of her. And he, the townspeople noticed, before closing any door would lay his palm and knock twice."

Zay did not know what to make out of her story. It was highly unusual and was a story that he felt would be better suited for a campfire trying to scare little children. And it wasn't just Zay that was caught up, her friends were unusually silent as Riley moved forward, holding Zay's hand before passing him a key. There are five keys and a box. You need all five to open the box. This is the first key.

"When I was younger I believed there are no coincidences in this world," Riley said as she closed the key in Zay's hand, "It's just the universe's way of saying hi. And that is one of the few things that i still believe in. I know we just met but this place will one day be our alma mater. It will be the place that houses the best and worst of what has to offer us."

"Every story has one beginning, one middle and one final ending," Riley continued, " But this is life and let's face it in life there are many beginning, many middles and many ends. Your part in mine begin in the middle. Stick around for the resolution, I guarantee it will be different."

"Why give it to me now?" Zay asked, the key still encapsulated in his hands.

"No time like the present and plus the first key is a way of saying let the games officially begin," Riley moved away from him and grabbed her book bag, "See you around Zay."

Zay watched her give him a soft smile before walking away from him and her group of friends. Her group of friends who wasted no time in holding him against a wall.

"Okay what the hell Zay," Lucas said in a low cold voice, "What are you playing with her?"

"Nothing"

"Zay.."Lucas warned.

"I'm serious," Zay finally said looking at him in the eye. Zay could see the protectiveness. Did they date or something? That could actually be a plausible explanation.

"Look Riley is important to us, all of us," Lucas said, "You don't mess with that."

"I'm not the same person you knew Lucas," Zay reminded him calmly although his heart was beating a little fast for his liking, "Like you said we haven't seen each other in what three years. I'm different just like you."

That last line made Lucas loosen his grip on Zay. Maya quickly intervened pulling Lucas away. Maybe not so plausible now. He would get to the bottom of that later.

"My name is Farkle Minkus," the remaining boy said as he put his hand out. Okay the name got weirder.

"Nice to meet you."

"Your arrival seems to be changing things," Farkle stated.

"How so?"

"Riley isn't the type that just kisses a guy she just met or plays games with them no less."

"Riley's something," Zay said as he looked back to the direction where the brunette had walked away. There was something intriguing about her. Not just because of the stories she told or the game. She was a puzzle that he wanted to solve and he knew in order to do that he needed to know what happen especially after Farkle agreed on his sentiment.

"Yeah she is, the reason why they, we are overprotective was because things happened," Farkle let that sentence drift off.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Farkle said as he pat Zay on the back, "Give it time Lucas has to calm down eventually."

Zayreally hoped that Farkle was right. Because if not it would be one heck of a long high school experience for him.

* * *

Chapter one done. So like I said this is my first story that is not a one shot. And I figured we needed more Zay and Riley interactions. I don't actually have a favorite ship, just putting that out there (although I did state in one of my one shot that I sort of like Riley and Farkle together) so I don't really pair anyone up as of yet. Anyway hope you like this. This whole story will probably be maybe 6-7 chapters, but who knows, Im still writing it. See you next time


	2. The Second Key

A/N: Second chapter.

* * *

The Game

Chapter 2: The Second Key

* * *

The second key was given months later and Zay had almost forgotten the game that he and Riley were playing. The kiss they shared at the hallway was their last which in all aspects he could think of were pretty smart on their move. He still had this non existent thing with Vanessa and Riley well had this group.

Lucas has finally calmed down, and Zay slowly integrated to the group. He got to know everyone a little better. Riley was kind of a dork, sunshiney and sweet which was confusing because she had these moment where she was all deep and analytical of things. Maya the blonde was a rebel with a passion for art. But underneath that facade she was soft, especially when it came to Riley. Not that she was soft to him that is.

Lucas was still Lucas although his temper and fuse was not easily blown up as they used to be back in Texas. And Farkle was this genius that continually impressed Zay with how much information he could retain. It was an unlikely group but somehow it worked. They were the best of friends.

However no amount of questions would make Riley explain the game and soon enough her friends decided to leave it alone. So when he got the second key at her mom's cafe he waited. This time around their friends weren't around.

"Topanga is the name of something you love," Riley said, "I read that from my grandmother's journals. I love this cafe and the namesake ."

"Your mom," Zay felt like he needed to say it. He had met Riley's family a little while ago at a school function and Riley had met his. Mrs Matthews was awesome and Mr Matthews he was a typical dad.

"Yeah. Family is everything," Riley continued, "The people you have. Friendship is family you choose. My dad had this saying friendship growth feelings. You will meet all three. And I did what comes next only time will tell or I'm guessing it repeat itself until it can't anymore."

"So to moving forward? Will all your keys be about that? Like a lesson and story intact?," Zay teases making Riley laugh.

"Nope some will be about other things.I'll try to change it up for you," Riley shot back jokingly.

"So who else is playing this game?"

"Curious?"

"I need to know my allies and enemies," Zay bantered with her.

"What makes you think that I can possibly say who is going to help you and who is not. I'll let you in on something. Everyone you meet from here on out plays a part in this whether they know it or not," Riley said.

There was a brief paused where Zay examined the key. Similar to the first key he received it was small and silver. There was an engraving of the number two similar to the the number one that was engraved in the first key that was in his pocket. He didn't know why but he had the key that Riley had given him always within reach.

"Everything is changing again," Riley began, "We aren't children anymore. Children who faced fears because we had no prior experience towards it. We all have something holding us back and pushing us forward but no matter what the past is the past."

Brown eyes meet brown eyes and there was a seriousness to it,"Promise me you'd never lose sight of it."

Zay reached for her hand and cradled it softly, "I promise."

The door of the cafe opened and their friends filtered in. They quickly let go of their hands as their friend filled up the surrounding seats of the couch. Farkle and Isodara Smackle (Farkle's girlfriend) quickly claimed Riley's attention and Zay found himself in a conversation with none other than Lucas and Maya.

He had observed the dynamics, and initially was confused. Apparently his assumption that Riley and Lucas dated wasn't to far fetched. They never dated but they had an unofficial thing back in middle school according to Farkle. That unofficial thing was put to rest in the beginning of highschool, why or how Farkle didn't explain. But that wouldn't explain the times where he caught Lucas looking at Riley as if he wanted to say something. At those times Zay felt as if Lucas is holding something back. Did Farkle miss something?

Then there were times that he noticed Maya or Lucas looking at each other while the other wasn't looking. If Zay didn't know any better he would be thinking Maya and Lucas had something going on but the group dynamic was strange in that expect. It never happen, one or the other would pull away.

"So what were you and Riley talking about before we got here?" Maya asked.

"Nothing much, just school," Zay replied "Where were you guys anyway?"

"Football practice ran late," Lucas explained. The two were now on friendlier terms.

"And I had to complete an art piece," Maya said.

"Convenient," Zay retorted before saying, "Sorry, my mouth sometimes get me into trouble. I've been trying to tone it down."

Out of everyone Maya was the hardest for Zay to talk to. There were times when he thought they could have been friends. Other times it felt as if she was trying her best to be civil to him. It was different.

"Nah, it's cool," Maya replied, "I could have done it at night but I just wanted to stay home for a little while."

"Well from what I've seen you have toned it down," Lucas offered.

Zay gave him a sour look and was about to retort when his phone rang. He muttered a quick excuse me before getting out of the couch answering the phone. It was Vanessa. They haven't talk as frequently as they did when he first moved to new york and their calls were usually reserved for late nights so this was a little bit out of the ordinary.

"Zay," She said his name. She had been crying. Zay was immediately concerned.

"Hey V, what's wrong?"

"Everything?" Vanessa sobbed.

He was on the phone with her for a good thirty minutes before they finally hung up and even then his mind was hung up about Vanessa. He entered Topanga's again and saw that Maya had taken his place beside Riley. He expected that. The group was talking about the upcoming ball that was happening a few weeks from now. The theme still had not been released out yet. The student body committee had reached no decision or given any word for that matter.

"Who was that?" Riley asked.

"Vanessa," Zay said. The group's attention was now focused on him. Zay realised for whatever it is, he never mentioned Vanessa to them before. The only one who had any remote clue was probably Lucas.

"Everything's okay?" Riley asked after a moment.

"Yeah" Zay replied.

"That's good, listen I have to go my mom wants me home soon," Riley said, she quickly wore her coat and made a beeline towards the door, "See you all in school on Thursday."

"That was quick," Smackle commented.

"You never told her about Vanessa?" Lucas asked. There was no anger or anything just genuine curiosity.

"It never came up and we aren't together anymore," Zay defended before asking the remaining members of the group, "Why not tomorrow?"

"Charlie," Smackle said as if that explained everything.

"Smackle," Maya hissed.

"Who's Charlie?"

"Riley's ex," Farkle said

"Farkle," Maya warned.

"What he is going to find out anyway," Farkle said to Maya.

"It's her story to tell," Maya insisted before turning to Zay, "I know you're curious but trust me it's better if Riley is the one that tells you."

Zay nodded although he was trying to figure things out. He had realised that although he already has a place in the group, the group was already established long before he got here. There were stories and experiences that happened before him.

What did Charlie do that was so bad that warrant Maya to say those things. And why did it feel like somehow he was a replacement for this Charlie guy? And if they broke up, why was Riley still meeting him? He wanted to know more, the curiosity was eating on him but he respected that this was Riley's story and she will tell him eventually.

The next time Zay saw Riley was two days later. He was walking from his homeroom towards English. When he entered, the first thing he spotted was Riley, her hair in a bun, talking with Sara and Yindra. Her smile was bright and she was engrossed in whatever it was Sara was telling her.

"Okay settle down class," Harper said. Everyone made their way to their respective seats, "Today we will be having a discussion on classic literature versus modern literature."

Zay tuned out of what Harper was saying. The past two days he heard no peep or word from Riley which was saying something. The girl didn't live and breathe her phone but she did always replied back to text or calls which was something he did not get at all.

"Mr Babineaux, would you like to comment on that?" Harper's voiced pierce through him. Zay internally winced. Harper was a cool teacher but still a teacher, she had all the power to call him out if he was not paying attention.

"I think that one thing we should take note of is the era of which they are from. Different eras write about different things," Lucas said trying to help Zay out.

"Uhm what he said," Zay said, Harper shook her head and gave him an amused look before continuing, "Riley, anything to add?"

"Stories are all relative. The themes make them similar, but no two are exactly alike," Riley tried.

"Valid insight," Harper conceded, "Let's explore on that. Now I want.."

Zay tuned out again, he knew that he should pay attention given that Harper had just called him out. But the keys that Riley had given him, that were in his pockets right now, felt as if they were weighing him down.

"Charlie is Riley's ex," Farkle said as he sat down with Zay later at lunch.

"I thought I told you that this is Riley's story to tell," Maya said as her brow furrowed. She looked cross.

"She said it's okay," Farkle replied before turning to Zay, "They met in middle school but only started dating last year. It was something different and in the beginning I thought she was faking it but she's actually happy at times so it was hard to read."

Zay watched Farkle pause and take a deep breathe as if the mere mention of what happened hurt him. Maya was being radio silent. When he opened her eyes, he looked directly at Zay.

"They were on their way back it happen," Farkle said quietly, "There was a road accident. Charlie didn't make it and Riley was asleep in the hospital for days. When she woke up she wouldn't talk to anyone and she just laid there and cried over and over again."

"I never felt so helpless in my life," Maya confessed. Zay watched Farkle hold Maya's hand, a gesture to show that he was there, he understood.

"And then slowly she started back up again but never quite the same," Farkle finally said, "That's why we are protective. I don't want to see her go through that kind of hell again."

"None of use do," Maya said, "Whatever you do don't hurt her."

Things started adding up. Zay looked at the two friends who were wrapped up in the past. He wasn't there at the time obviously but imagining Riley going through that churned his stomach. He thought about how she constantly tries to smile and be positive. How at certain moments she just sits at Topanga"s or her desk in English drifting far away from the land of the living, a far off look in her eyes. He thought of Vanessa and how everything can go wrong. How he could hurt her without knowing. The answer rose steadily from his lips

"I won't."

"Sometimes it felt as if Charlie knew her better than me and I'm her best friend," Maya admitted. There was hurt in the voice, "He just knew where she would be. There was this one time that she disappeared for maybe 2 days and he was the one who found her. I feel like he was taking my place, that you're taking my place."

It made sense now why Maya was so cool towards him. Zay could assure her that they were best friends and everything will always be find with them. But he couldn't. But he was going to do the next best thing; make the girls hash it out.

* * *

Chapter 2 done. I hope you all enjoyed a little bit of insight to why Riley is slightly different and why things between her and Maya are not so easy. So next chapter Zay lets loose, Maya lets go and Riley...she moves forward. That hint so did not help at all ;)


	3. The Saint and Sinner's Ball

A/N: Third chapter. Song inspiration: We're gonna be okay by Andie Case. Listen to it, it's amazing.

* * *

The Game

Chapter 3: The Saint & Sinner's Ball

* * *

 _'Do you understand what you're doing to me? I'm starting to think that you don't love me anymore? It's been so long since I felt close to you and no matter what I can't help but feel ignored, help but feel ignored'_

They are at the Saint and Sinner's Ball when it all goes to hell. In fact if he looked back Zay could probably tell the exact time everything went wrong but he won't because he needs to preserve whatever sanity he has left. Vanessa had flown into New York to visit him, a gesture that warmed his heart. Vanessa wasn't just his ex, she had always been a close friend that he cherished. So of course he was excited. She was staying at his place for the three days that she was visiting.

He thought that when he introduced Vanessa to Riley and the others things were going to get messy and emotional, but Riley welcomed her with opened arms and the two hit it off. Maya did however have a questioning look in her eyes directed towards him.

"So are you going to the dance with Zay?" Riley asked.

"Dance?" Vanessa questioned.

"The Saint's and Sinner's Ball. The student body committee thought it was a good idea," Farkle explained, "Anyway dress codes are white, black or red."

"I don't have a dress," Vanessa admitted.

"No worries you can borrow one of mine," Riley said.

"You already got your dress?" Maya asked.

"Yeah a few days ago, some of the other girls from cheerleading though it could be a team bonding experience."

"Oh" Maya said quietly.

That was a few days ago now here they all were at the lockers, while the ball was still taking pace, looking at one another with tension. Vanessa was nowhere in sight and him and the others were playing mediator to whatever it was Riley and Maya were telepathically fighting about. The music from the ball was the only sound in range.

All he knew was that one moment he was dancing his heart out with Vanessa and grooving with the rest of the group having a good time and the next they were outside. Riley's eye held this kind of tightness to it. She was breathtaking the first time he saw her. He would have thought Riley would be the type to wear white but instead she was in this dark maroon almost burgundy coloured dressed that just flowed with every step she took. It was elegant and timeless. She kept her hair in a simple bun updo with a few strands coming loose.

Maya was wearing the opposite spectrum, a white dress that pinched in her waist with her blonde hair down. Right now the two were at the opposite ends of the locker looking at one another. Complete ying and yang mojo going on right now.

"Why did you drag me out?" Maya huffed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Will you explain that jab ?" Riley demanded.

"What jab?"

"The one way you subtly said that I might as well be a cold heartless bitch," Riley said furiously. Zay saw Farkle wince.

"Riley I didn't mean it that way," Maya began only to be cut off.

"Yes you did!"

"Okay how about we all take a breather before we say something that we might actually regret," Zay intervened. Things were going from bad to worst in merely seconds.

"Shut up Babineaux," Maya said harshly.

"You don't talk to him that way," Riley defended him.

"Oh why? Cos he is important to you now? More than me?" Maya demanded.

"Is this what you think this is?"

"I don't know you tell me" Maya said cooly.

"Why don't we skip this part and you really tell me what's going on," Riley said frustratedly.

"Your icing me out," Maya finally said, "You've been icing me out okay? First you meet and kiss this guy in a park before meeting and kissing him again. Then you play these games and tell him all these things. You went shopping with the cheerleaders, talked to Sara for the group assignment, allowed Farkle to tell your story, without consulting me. It's like you're deliberately putting all this distance between us after I told you, no I promised you that I won't leave again."

Maya ended her rant, she was taking a steady breathe and looking at Riley who was looking everywhere else but her. Zay could see the muddle of emotions and confusion that the girls were displaying. Or at least what Maya was displaying so openly. Riley he had come to learn wasn't always so good at hiding how she felt but looking at her now well she got better at it.

"People change and grow apart all the time," Riley finally said quietly, still not looking at Maya.

"You really want us to be over, huh?" Maya said raw hurt in her voice and sounding close to tears.

"Maya…"Riley looked up from the floor. But Maya was having none of it and just left. Riley's eyes were wet, looking close to crying but she looked to where Farkle and Lucas were at and in the harshest voice she could muster, which was not that much she said, "Don't you dare judge me."

And just like that she left going the complete opposite way Maya disappeared to. That left the three boys by the locker in silent processing everything that went down.

"I'm gonna go to Riley," Zay finally said before making his way to where the brunette had disappeared to. He didn't have to look far, she was sitting on one of the benches at the quad area. The moonlight was hitting her, and Zay thought she looked surreal, almost angelic.

"You don't owe me anything," Riley said quietly enough for them to hear, "We aren't dating or boyfriend and girlfriend. You can kiss anyone you like. You can probably sleep with her for all I care, and I don't."

He knew she meant Vanessa. That was how the mess started anyway. Maya made a not at all subtle jab at Riley about the fact that she was playing their game with Zay even when Riley knew that Vanessa was there. Vanessa obviously heard it and took it the wrong way.

"Then why did you pick me to be in your games?" Zay questioned

Because you are important in my story. He wanted her to say that. He wanted to know where he stood. But like always it seems, Riley deflected. He didn't blame her, the night was heavy on emotions.

"Want to hear a story?" Riley asked. She didn't wait for his reply, "There was once a girl and a boy. They liked each other but were destined to never. One cared too little the other too much. And when they finally cared enough the dream was shattered and life got in the way."

RIley's eyes had this hardness to it. As if she was used to this feeling, used to holding whatever she felt in. Was she talking about herself and Charlie or him and Vanessa or him and her? Or was she talking about Maya? or Lucas? Her story could fit anyone of them. It was always a riddle with her. She would speak in tongues that he couldn't understand.

"Vanessa is it for me. I love her," Zay finally said. He might as well fess it up before things get even more complicated. Emotions, in his experience always got in the way.

"That's good," Riley said, and Zay swore she meant it. He looked into her eyes trying to spot any amount of doubt or lie. She was telling the truth.

"You're not mad?" Zay asked dumbfounded. Riley cracked a smile.

"I'm not mad. I love you Zay but I'm not in love with you," Riley said. He didn't know that those were the words he needed to hear until she spoke them. There was this relief and happiness to it. He loves Riley, he really does but he wasn't in love with her. And the fact that she felt the same way meant that whatever it was that is happening between them, their group and the world, maybe maybe it was just worth it. Because he really wanted her around for a really long time.

"Someone said I always have a choice, but lately it feel like I can't make one without damning the other," Riley said as she fiddled with her necklace. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it look similar to the two keys that Riley gave him. Riley held the key and said, "Uncertainty."The key represented uncertainty Zay thought. Fitting in this situation.

"Two more keys and a box," Riley said before letting the key dangle at her neck area once more, "I'll pass it to you another time. There are more pressing matters."

"Like?" Zay asked.

Riley stood up and smiled at him, she could not have looked any more lovelier, "Go chase your girl Zay."

He found Vanessa back at his house asleep. Tomorrow she will be heading back home, tomorrow would be his last chance to clear this mess up face to face. They were at the airport when he finally found the courage to ask her. The morning itself was busy and dedicated to her departure and he never found alone time with his parents around her all the time.

"Why'd you run away?"

"I thought that it would make things easier," Vanessa said just as quietly. She had already checked in and was waiting for the gate for her flight to open. Maybe they were running out of time and the only way they can do this is by being honest, "I saw your life here, you don't need me anymore."

Zay turned to her from his seat, "But I want you around."

"That makes it all the more worst when this is over," Vanessa said as she threw a watery smile, trying not to cry. Zay couldn't help it and put his arms around her.

"Vanessa you know I would do just about anything. I don't want you to go through this alone," Zay said.

"I know but you're in New York and I'm in Texas. Your mom and dad they need you here and so do your friends," Vanessa rationalized.

"You need me there," Zay replied. He felt her hands on his cheek and turn to look into her eyes.

"I will fight this," Vanessa promised. Zay nodded and just held her close. There was nothing he could do. Well not entirely. It feels like no matter what he chooses, there will be something he needs to let go of.

"Riley is amazing," Vanessa said a while later when they were no longer hugging but their hands were intertwined.

"Yeah. I kissed her twice," Zay said. Might as well rip the band aid off. But Vanessa only smiled and in a weird way Zay knew she would. That she would okay with it all. Okay with anything that they decided to label themselves as.

"It's okay, if time gets in the way…" Vanessa started only to be cut off by Zay.

"V..."

"No I'm serious," Vanessa said as she faced Zay, "If there is any chance of you finding anything remotely to what we could have had go grab it."

He nodded. He was thinking now. About Vanessa, about Riley. About Maya, Farkle and Lucas. Everything was morphing and changing over and over again. He thought about how once upon a time ago Vanessa only saw him as a friend and now they were more than that. He thought about how Riley was someone he wanted to make out with when they first met and now she was the person that he hoped he would never lose.

He thought about Maya and how strong she had to be now and how crushed she had to be back when Riley pushed her away. He thought about how much Riley had to go through to start pushing everyone she knew away. And he thought about lingering looks and bottled up feelings. Things will turn out okay. They have to be because that is the only way he can make it through this. A few days later Riley passed him the third key.

 _'I want so badly for you to love me, like the way that used to. Back when we were brand new. Baby if you could only understand. This happens to the best of them... We're gonna be okay'_

* * *

Okay chapter 3 done. Thank you, thank you for those of you that have commented or favourite or followed this story; it really does make my day. So this chapter is for all of you. I know there is still a little bit more unanswered questions and whatnot but I'm writing the next chapter and I have a rough outline already. So until then :)


	4. Of Texas and New York

A/N: Fourth chapter.

* * *

The Game

Chapter 4: Of Texas and New York

* * *

"How are you and Maya?" Zay asked bluntly as he stopped in front of her. Riley raised her eyebrows before passing him a tray. They were at the lunch queue right now. Maya was sitting with Farkle and Lucas. The trio were busy in their own conversation to pay any attention to the two of them.

"Rocky," Riley replied as she grabbed a bowl or mac and cheese.

"Don't you," Zay started as he grabbed a bag of chips that Riley passed on. Riley cut him off.

"Don't. Maya is my best friend in the whole world," Riley said and it wasn't the first time Zay heard the brunette say this but it was different than all the others. Riley passed him an apple before grabbing one for herself, "But ever since Charlie things have been different. I'm trying so hard to move past this and let her in but I can't and that makes me a horrible person."

Riley looked at Zay pleading for him to understand. Zay sighed; he did understand where Riley was coming from but he also understood where Maya was at.

"I think you could talk to me because I wasn't a factor back then," Zay said he could see that Riley was going to interrupt him but he kept going, "I didn't exist back then. Sometimes talking to someone who isn't so close to the situation is so much easier. Let me ask you something do you still want that relationship with her?"

They stood there at the food line for a moment looking at one another, ignoring the lunch queue and other students. Zay was asking her the one thing that no one did. And Riley she was looking at him.

"Yes," Riley said her voice was quiet but firm. No hesitation, no bluff, just pure honesty.

"Then be honest."

Riley gave him a smile, grabbing three cookies before going to the payout zone. After giving the cashier his money he turned to find Riley still there waiting for him. She said no words but shifted her eyes to the door of the cafeteria. She's going to eat outside Zay thought. But instead of going straight pass it, he watched her in amazement as she walked pass Missy, pass the cheerleaders, pass Sara and her friends whom she sometimes had lunch with and straight to Maya's table. The trio were stunned as she sat beside Maya and started eating.

Zay decided this was probably the best time to join in.

"Yo guys, they got spaghetti and chips today, awesome," Zay sang the last word out as he sat across from Riley and Maya.

"Yeah," Farkle said as he snapped out of it but watching discreetly at the two girls, "They have brownies and cookies too."

"They do?" Maya said distractedly. Her emotions were in a bit of a whirlwind now.

"What you didn't notice the plate of cookies that they had?" Lucas ask.

"The lunch lady probably put it after you left, knowing your addiction and all," Zay teased.

"It's okay I got three for you," Riley said as she pushed the plate of cookies to Maya's tray and continued eating. She was unaware that Maya looked stunned for a moment. That while she was adding ketchup to her mac and cheese Maya's eyes had a glimmer of hope; something that was missing for months. The cookies were like a peace treaty or a sign for all ceasefire between Riley and Maya. It was a gesture that showed what Riley wasn't ready to say yet.

Maya broke into a small smile before following her lead and digging into her own mac and cheese. Zay's heart roared and did and internal victory dance. He knew that the two girls won't be talking about it now but they were heading into that direction. And he knew that it was going to be sooner than later.

"You're changing the game," Riley said to him as he opened his locker. She was leaning at his neighbours locker as he was putting his books in.

"How so?" Zay asked trading his history book for his chemistry book. It had been a few days since the cookie treaty as Zay liked to call it.

"I thought I knew how it's going to end," Riley stated before admitting, "I'm not so sure anymore. I'm trying to figure it out."

"Is that good?" Zay questioned. Closing his locker before heading towards the library where his and Riley's study room class was held.

"I don't know. I thought I don't ever want to change the ending but maybe I will," Riley said as she sat down next to him. They smiled at each other before Riley stood up again and walked to the shelves of the bookcase. Zay would have gone with her if it were not for the fact that he had a quiz for chemistry later and he did not realise it until Farkle mention about it this morning. Chemistry was not his forte and he needs all the help he can get.

Moments later when he was drowning in confusion at all the notes he dribbled at the side margin of his book, Riley appeared holding a key.

"Key 4 to changes boy meets girl. Girl meets boy," Riley whispered, "Zay I'm glad I met you."

"I'm glad I met you to Riley,"Zay gave her a smile and whispered, he paused before giving her a pleading look, "But I really need your help or I'm gonna fail chemistry."

Riley snorted and gave him a way to ruin a moment look but she spent the whole of study hall explaining to him concepts that were going to be tested. By the end of study hall, Zay knew of two things; Riley was an amazing friend to even try to attempt to teach him chemistry and two he left the key that Riley passed to him on the table in the library.

The next time they met they were both supposed to be in their last classes for the day. Supposed being the key word. Zay was all smiled until a phone call from Texas dragged him under. To a place in his mind that he refused to enter but he did and Riley all but dragged him to the gym before he started breaking.

He and Lucas were not that different when it came down to it. They became more aggressive and impulsive when their feelings took over. Zay liked to think that between him and Lucas, he was the one that simmered; never fully boiled in anger. But his feelings were all over the place. The rage and helplessness gave way. And he began delivering one blow after another on the punching bag as Riley watched on. There was no one else, the gym wasn't used in the last period.

Zay could feel his chest burn and beads of perspiration on his face. But he focused on hitting one, two. His movements felt mechanic and after a while he slowed. He was taking deep breathes, looking at nothing. He felt himself sink onto the floor. He sensed more that saw Riley sit down next to him and the punching bag.

"It's okay to cry," Riley said softly and those words gave way to the tears that he had not shed. He broke in front of the brunette, letting her see him at his most vulnerable. And she, she held him as he fell undone and apart. Zay didn't know when he stopped crying, when he started being numb but he moved from his place in her arms to look at her.

"Charlie passed away last year. There was an accident, I survived," Riley said quietly. He didn't. Those were the words she didn't need to say. She gave a deep sigh and said, "He never wanted to die."

"I'm sorry," Zay said sincerely.

"Don't be," Riley said. There were no weak smiles or declarations, they were past that. When it came down to the things that mattered, there was no room for anything but the truth for them. Whatever they spoke had a ring of honesty to it. If they didn't want to tell the truth, they will keep silent instead of tell a lie. Zay took a deep breathe and let Riley in.

"Vanessa's sick," Zay said.

"What?"

"She's been going to the hospital more lately to do test," Zay explained, "They will know her result soon."

Riley held his hand. The phone call was from Vanessa's best friend letting him know that Vanessa was admitted to the hospital today when she fainted in school. Zay made her promise to call him back once they find out any news of Vanessa.

"You need me to be there?" Riley asked.

"I would like that very much," Zay said. Riley gave him a small smile before leaning her head at the crook of his neck. Zay leaned in and rested his head on hers as they waited for something to happen.

He didn't know what Riley was doing to keep herself busy but he had taken to look at the ceilings of the wall. There was this odd patch slightly different from the rest like a water stain. And the shape if it reminded him of this pond back at Texas where he and his friends spent their summer day and nights. In the winter the pond froze a thick layer so that anyone could skate while some of the braver fishes watched them. Maybe he would go there again and invite all of his friends both from Texas and New York.

"Sometimes I think that when it gets too much there should be a pause button or a way out you know what I mean," Zay said after a while.

"Yeah I do," Riley replied before asking, "Where do you go when you need to get away?"

"It used to be this cliff area back in Texas," Zay said as he visualised the terrain that he used to go to clear his head. It was a place that he could scream as loud as he wants without bothering anyone. He traded the rocky ground for New York's green. Sure he didn't get to scream but the park had given him a place of solace, "Now it's Central park. What about you?"

Riley paused as she thought about it, "There was this studio of main avenue, not a lot of people go there. Its closed and run down but I went there for a while to think."

"That where you disappeared to for two days?" Zay asked. Riley didn't know how much he knew but she didn't even blink when the question was posted.

"Yeah. When Charlie passed away I thought I'll never be happy again," Riley replied, "Like it was over for me. Like I was over."

"And now?"

"I think I'm just beginning," Riley said. They sat there in the gym until the final bell rang indicating school was over and even then they stayed not counting the time that has passed. Slowly they untangled themselves and walked away.

"How'd you do it?" Farkle asked. Zay looked up to see the boy looking expectantly at him. It was a few days later and they were on their way to Topanga's to meet the girls. The boys were held back in school for who knows what, Zay wasn't really paying attention.

"Do what?" Zay asked slowly.

"Get Riley to open up," Farkle clarified as he side stepped to make room for a woman who was rushing to who knows where.

"I didn't," Zay denied.

"Face it Zay, you are the one she opens up to now," Farkle pressed.

"I don't know," Zay finally admitted.

"I do she sees something in you," Lucas said joining in the conversation.

"Lucas I don't think," Zay began but he got cut off by Farkle.

"I'm a man of science," Farkle began, "I don't do well with reading people but Riley was always the easiest because she never felt the need to hide anything from me until she did."

"New Year was a bust," Lucas said automatically.

"Sorry about that," Farkle winced. Zay was curious what happened during New Year.

"Stop apologising for that," Lucas said to Farkle before turning to Zay, "You're him."

"Him?"

"The one that can make her happy again," Lucas said. The way Lucas said it made him think that he had given a lot of thought into it. Zay didn't know what to make of this development. So he kept quiet all the way until the three reached Topanga's.

They entered Topanga's to see Maya and Riley sitting beside one another laughing with theirs arms wrapped around one another.

"Hey," Riley greeted. The girls removed their hands from one another but the distance or the lack thereof made Zay smile. They made up.

"So I'm gonna go check on our order," Maya said as she stood up.

"Kay peaches," Riley said as she turned her attention towards Farkle. Riley didn't notice the soft smile Maya had, but Zay did. In fact he was certain that the two girls didn't really take note of the fact that they sat close to one another, or when they took bites from each other snacks or a sip from each others drinks. He never saw this from the time he arrived to New York, but their actions held a bit of normalcy and familiarity that he could not explain. It felt good.

A while later Farkle had to go off to meet Smackle. Riley gave him a hug before saying, "I should probably go off to, my mom wants me home a little bit earlier today."

"I'll walk you home," Lucas offered.

"Kay,' Riley said before giving Zay a hug. She did the same for Maya before going out the door with Farkle and Lucas. Zay knew that Lucas and her were probably going to talk on the way home. Just because Riley and Maya were okay didn't mean that Lucas and Riley were. Hopefully Lucas walking Riley home will open a conversation. With Lucas, Riley and Farkle gone that left him and the blonde alone in the cafe. It wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

"I'm glad you guys made up," Zay offered.

Maya gave him a smile, a genuine one that he had not seen directed to him, "Me too," she paused before saying, "I feel like I need to apologise to you. I haven't been the most friendliest."

"It's okay," Zay cut her off

"No. No it's not," Maya insisted, "It's always been me and Riley. Sometimes Farkle but me and Riley always. When Lucas moved I didn't know what to make of it because I thought I was going to lose her but she was still there even when everyone started to feel things."

"When Charlie became a contender she was still there but I wasn't paying attention," Maya continued to explain, "I didn't notice her slipping away. And I hated myself for it. When Charlie was gone she finally broke and she didn't hide it anymore. I couldn't pick her up or make her smile. I couldn't tell her everything was going to be okay."

"Then you moved and you don't even realise what you're doing. She's happier," Maya finished. Zay processed her words. It made sense why she was treated him more on the cooler side of things. He did just walk in and become something that Riley was immediately attached to. At least that how it looks like it to Maya. He could try to tell her that Riley would never replace her. But he didn't need to, Maya knows that now.

The last part of what Maya said made him think back to what Lucas has said to him on the way to Topanga's.

"Lucas said I was the one that could make her happy," Zay said.

He was surprised to hear Maya snort, letting out a little laugh, "That's huckleberry for ya. She doesn't need you for that. She can make her own happiness. She needed you to show her that there is always something more even if she doesn't know it yet."

Maya dug into her pockets and produced something, "I think you left this at the library the other day."

In his hands was the key that he left in the library. He sighed with relief, he went back after but could not find any traces of it. He didn't want to tell Riley, felt as if that was a careless move on his part. The keys were something of value to her and it turn it was valuable to him. He felt touched that Maya would give it back to him.

"I sometimes forget Riley perceives more than she lets on," Maya said, "I think she slipped it in my bag because she knew that I will pass it to you."

Things were getting better for the five of them, he just knew it.

* * *

Okay chapter done. This is by far the longest chapter I wrote which is actually not saying much. So more things are revealed and I'm really happy with how this chapter turned out. I have about two more chapters and an epilogue in mind before I think I will finally conclude this story. I'm sort of thinking of writing a prequel to this story; it will be way longer than 7 chapters I'm certain because I already have all these ideas stuck in my head but I don't think I'll be able to start until I end this story which would about sometime next year. The next three chapters of this story will take a little bit longer to be updated because holidays and right now I'm slightly on the busy side. Hopefully I will be able to finish posting by January. So until then have a good holiday :)


	5. The Last Key and The Box

A/N: Fifth chapter

* * *

The Game

Chapter 5: The Last Key and the Box

* * *

"So movie night?" Maya asked as she took a seat next to Riley. They were at lunch. Zay was sitting with his four friends. There were trays of foods as well as books scattered on the cafeteria table. School was now at that chaotic and panic state. The end of the semester was approaching and they were all buried in unfinished projects and last minute extra credit work.

"Movie night?" Zay repeated.

"Maya and I thought it will be a good idea," Riley explained, "Usually we do game night but I think changing things up is a good idea. Keeps things exciting."

To reiterate Riley's point Maya gave a nod. Zay could see where Riley was going with this. They had all been wrapped around deadlines and pop quizzes. It would do them some good to take one night of to just relax.

"I'm cool with it," Lucas said, "As long as Farkle doesn't blurt out the ending."

"Hey!" Farkle protested.

"We all know the endings; we are watching the classics," Maya drawled.

"Fine by me," Zay said.

"Me too," Lucas second.

They turned to Farkle who sarcastically said, "Oh me now? Yeah okay. What time?"

"Tonight at 6:00. We probably can squeeze in three or four movies before my dad tells me to wrap it up," Riley said.

"You inviting anybody else?" Farkle asked.

"Sara and Yindra will be at the airport. Hayley's visiting," Riley replied, "Yogi and Darby have a date."

"Hayley's coming back? You not gonna surprise her?' Maya asked.

"Nah we promised to catch up before she leaves," Riley replied before taking a sip from her water bottle.

Soon enough Zay found himself at Riley's house for movie night. Her parents were in the kitchen helping out with the snacks while Auggie and his friend Doy and Ava were arguing about which movie to watch first. Riley had told him that the first movie would be for the kids. After that they could pick their choice of movies.

The coffee table in the living room was pushed aside and there were blankets and throw cushions on the floor. On the dining table were movie snacks that her parents laid was popcorn, gummy bears, chocolate, skittles, potato chips, licorice and because Mrs Matthews didn't want the spread to be totally unhealthy she put out some fruits, celery stick and dip.

"Your family is awesome," Zay said as he grabbed his choice of potato chips and chocolate.

"That they are," Maya agreed.

"They are the best," Riley said with a soft smile on her face.

"So action or comedy next?" Farkle asked as the title sequence for the movie that was for the little kids started.

"I think I want to go back to the Circle," Riley suddenly said. The first movie had already ended and they were taking a break before starting the next one.

"It's this place where I used to go a lot," Riley continued before nodding her head to the direction of Farkle, Lucas and Maya, "These guys over here got so annoyed at where I'm always disappearing to they followed me there."

"We were worried," Lucas defended.

"Sure but what about the other few times?" Riley asked, "Yeah I knew you were there. You're not that subtle. I think all of you secretly like it. I'm gonna bring you there."

The last part was directed at him and Zay could only nod his head slowly and say, "Okay...I'm gonna get more popcorn."

"Yeah and I need to go to the toilet," Riley said as she stood up with him. Farkle and Maya proceeded to have a conversation while Lucas was setting up the second movie they were going to watch.

Zay grabbed his empty bowl before making his way back to the spread on the dining table where Riley's family were. He didn't lie when he said that Riley's parents were awesome. Not many parents he knew would be cool with letting teenage boys hang out with their daughters (since they might as well are second parents to Maya) beyond midnight. Mr Matthews was having a conversation with Auggie on why he couldn't stay up late with the others to watch the rest of the movies. Doy (He found out that the actual way to spell his name was Dewey) and Ava's parents had already picked them up at that point.

"So how's movie night?" Mrs Matthews asked him.

"Good," Zay replied, "We finally decided on what movie to watch next."

It took a good 10 minutes for them to agree on the movie to proceed. Riley had venomously refused to watch any horror as the last movie and said if they wanted to this would be the only time they could while Farkle was trying to convince everyone that a sci-fi thriller was the best to go. After a long debate they ended with a action thriller with a bit of mystery movie. This was of course decided by Maya.

"But I'm older, I can totally stay up late," Auggie protested. Auggie for the duration of when the teens were arguing on movie was trying to convince his parents to stay up a little longer but Mrs Matthews didn't want Auggie to have nightmares or stay up any later than he should.

"Come on bubba it's time for bed. You have things to do tomorrow and you won't be able to do there if you are sleepy," Mr Matthew said.

"Fine," Auggie huffed accepting his defeat. He stood up from his chair and made his way to the threshold that connected the living rooms to the halls of the bedrooms.

"Zay?" Zay turned to the Auggie who was looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad Riley has a friend like you," Auggie said before going to his room. Zay didn't know what to say to that not that he needed to Auggie wasn't there anymore. But the words that little boy said left him speechless. If he knew one thing was that Auggie was so protective of his sister, the first time they met, Auggie actually kicked him before Riley scolded him and apologize profusely. Auggie managed to warm up to him after some time.

"He is such a precious boy," Mrs Matthews said before turning to him, "But for what it's worth I think Riley has made some pretty incredible friends."

Mrs Matthews left it at that and pretty soon Lucas was calling everyone out again to the living room. The second movie was about to start.

"So what ya'll gonna do when summer is out?" Zay asked. They were done with the third movie by this point and were taking a break.

"Retire in the bahamas," Maya said casually. Farkle rolled his eyes while Riley shook her head fondly. That was obviously not happening.

"Visit Texas for a bit but mostly stay in New York," Lucas replied, "Farkle?"

"Dad is taking me to Istanbul," Farkle supplied.

"Ooh fancy," Maya quipped.

"Meh," Farkle shrugged, "What about you Riles?"

"I wanna go to Paris," Riley said.

"That was what you said years ago," Maya reminded her.

"Yeah and you promised you'll bring me there," Riley shot back teasingly.

"I sure did," Maya agreed but continued on with, "But I'm flat out broke; so no Paris this summer."

"Backpacking one day seems fun," Riley threw the idea out there.

"We should," Zay agreed.

"It's settled then backpacking through Europe," Farkle announced, "All of us."

"Maybe at the end of highschool," Lucas said.

"We'll probably accumulate enough cash by then," Riley contributed.

"Good," Maya said.

Zay could picture it now; the five of them travelling around Europe and creating memories. Riley would probably be super excited to see the Eiffel Tower as well as all the amazing monuments Europe had to offer. He could picture Maya screaming at the top of her lungs with her hair windswept on top of a double decker bus as well as Farkle visiting that famous museum. They had so much to plan but he knew that it was going to be worth it.

A week later after Zay had submitted his extra credit for chemistry he bumped into Riley at the entrance of their was sitting at one of the benches facing the school. Her legs were cross legged and in her lap held a camera. Her hair was straight and down and she was looking at the school.

"Hey," Zay said

"Hey," Riley said quietly.

"What cha doing?" Zay asked as he sat beside her

"Looking at the school, deciding what to take a picture of," Riley replied, her eyes never leaving the school. Zay saw the internal focus, he knew she was thinking of something. For all of the times he was with her, this was debatably new. He had seen her get lost in her thoughts but this was like she was entering a world where only she if there were things that was weighting down in her mind, what he didn't know. He felt like a privy to her moment. As if he was intruding to something he shouldn't, a secret that was never suppose to be revealed.

"I'm thinking about people. Somewhere out there, there is someone probably having a similar conversation," Riley turned her head to meet Zay's eyes, "Did you know that somewhere out there, there might be a possibility that someone looks like you. That the chances of meeting a doppelganger is like one in a trillion or something? I'm not so sure the exact number but it is almost slim to none."

"No," Zay replied, "What made you think of that?"

"I was on the way home, the other day and I thought I saw Grace," Riley replied, "Grace was Charlie's little sister."

"Oh" That would explain Riley's train of thought. Zay waited for her to say something.

"They all moved and we are not even talking states," Riley let out a low bitter laugh, "No they moved to a different continent to put some distance."

"Or move forward," Zay added.

"Huh?" Riley looked confused at that.

"Did I ever tell you why my family moved here?" Zay asked, "We had a pretty solid life at Texas but my dad wanted more out of life. Sometimes the place that you call home might be the one holding you down. Sometimes the only way to move forward is to step away from home."

Zay ended his impromptu advice there. What he said was one hundred percent true and Riley was looking at him. His family didn't always think that the move to New York was a good thing. In the earlier months they were trying to find ways to make ends meet and now they were at a good place. Zay was thankful for that. Her face which was full of confusion slowly turned to realisation as if he had given her an answer she was looking for.

"Thank you," Riley said.

"My pleasure," Zay said as he stood up once more. He knew Riley needed some alone time. There were just things that only you can figure out alone.

"Last key," Zay said.

Riley was at his house in front of his couch, her hand holding a key. Today marked the end of the semester and Zay could not be anymore happy that it was over. He had one whole summer to just chill and relax. Farkle and Lucas were busy getting out the snacks while Maya was in the upstairs toilet.

Zay looked at Riley as he took the key. There was a finality to it; as if something was ending and it made Zay a little bummed out. Truth be told Zay did not at all get the point of this but he liked that because of it he had gotten closer to Riley. If this thing never started well he was sure they would still be friends just not as close. Zay waited for Riley to say something but the silence just lingered on between them before he spoke again.

"No story this time?" Zay asked. Riley shook her head.

"All you need is the box before the game ends," Riley said.

"What happens when it ends?" Zay asked

"That's up for you to decide," Riley said before pausing. She looked at him and smiled, "It's been fun getting to know you. You're a good person; I hope you know that."

"Okay we have food," Farkle announced as their friends entered the living room.

"So let's start with video games," Lucas said

"Nice try huckleberry," Maya replied, "I want to watch…"

Their friends were bantering in front of Zay and he slipped the last key before joining them. The summer was starting, the future was now. Whatever happens next at least they have this moment to just be here in the present with one another. He could see these people in his future for a really long time and that was special.

The box was not what Zay expected. Riley had never shown or indicated how the box looks like but he knew that the metal contraption that was half an A4 sized paper big was it. There were fived lock areas where he knew the keys that he had been entrusted with go. Zay looked around his room but there was no sign of Riley or anyone else there. It was completely silent and nothing was out of place since he left this morning, well except for the box that was in the middle of his bed. He pondered how it got here. His parents were both working and his keys were still intact, the locks on the window still were still functioning. He was alone.

He figured that when he received the box Riley would be with him but he heard no word from her for five days. It was quiet and the only sound he could hear was his heart beating loudly. This was it. This was everything that had been consuming a part of his mind for the past few months. This was the final piece to a very confusing game and he knew whatever laid in there would shed light to everything else. Slowly he placed all five keys in place and then there was a soft click. Zay took a deep breathe and opened the box.

* * *

A/N: And I am going to end this here. I know slightly evil of me but it actually makes more sense if I end it here trust me. I was initially going to end the chapter with what Zay finds inside the box here is better I promise. Side note I needed a name for charlie's sister and why not grace. I think Grace Gardner sounds cute. Stay tuned to the next chapter where you will be either severely happy or dissapointed (I kid you not, I really am a little anxious about how to present it because I don't want you guys to feel like it is such a sucky ending or something). So there will be one last chapter and an epilogue. As said in my previous author's note I am thinking of writing a part two either a sequel or prequel. Let me know what you guys think. So till the next chapter :)


	6. Summer

A/N: Sixth chapter. Please read this first. There are three uses of italics in this chapter. One of them will be flashbacks the other two would be through medium

* * *

The Game

Chapter 6: Summer

* * *

Zay liked to think in life there were moments. Moments that you will carry for the rest of your life, when things were quiet and you thought back to those unforgettable moments because they were emotionally invested. Whether if it was the feeling when you get when all was right and you are at the top of the world like one day back in Texas when he and his friends decided to skip the last period of school, and take a bus to the carnival where they spent hours going on rides and eating junk food. Or be it when something was excruciatingly painful like the time he lost his tooth when he was five because he accidentally fell down the stair and hit the ground head on or when he found out that Vanessa was sick. That was the thing that he had in common with Riley; she had those moments too. He knew they were different from his but Riley had them.

There were a lot of things. Postcards of places, dried flowers, ticket stubs. I love yous and pictures and polaroids of everything. There was group shot of Riley with her family, Riley with Farkle, Lucas and Maya, with some cheerleaders and there were polaroids of just Riley alone or with another person; Maya or Auggie or some other girl. One photo stood out. Riley with a boy; the boy had brunette hair and a warm smile. His eyes in the photo was locked on the person whom he had his arms wrapped around. They were both laughing; Riley's mouths was wide opened and her eyes bright looking at something while the boy was looking at her...This must be Charlie. There was just that one photo of him in the box but from what Zay could tell they were happy.

And as he investigates, Zay realized she stored the most precious of her moments here. And she was sharing it with him. Zay felt a rush; he really did wish Riley was here so that she would pick something from the box and tell him all about it. He could picture Riley picking up a postcard with the picture of a temple in Thailand and telling him the story behind it. Or that small floral pin that under closer inspection Zay realised could look like the sun.

Among the postcard and pictures that was an envelope. It was white and sealed. It looked out of place in the box that held everything Riley held close. Zay's intuition kicked in and somehow he knew that the letter was for him. He ripped opened the letter and saw Riley's neat handwriting.

 ** _If you are reading this now, well things have changed yet again. There is a certain degree of emotions that comes with the accumulative madness of holding things in. It comes with a price of starting to doubt the lessons and belief that has been instilled in you._**

 ** _Whatever you thought can be shattered in a moment of doubt and whatever strength gone in a moment of weakness. And I guess it's safe to say at this point of my life I needed a release. Things have been messy and undoubtedly painful. I wish there was a way to say that it wasn't anyone's fault but it is. But I can't just blame them, I have to blame me too._**

 ** _I don't know how much you mean to me at the point of time you are reading this. Because in a way I'm from the past and you are part of the future. But if you hold this then you should know, no scratch that you would know that you are a very important part of my story._**

 ** _Every story has a place it starts, a middle and an ending. People sometimes get so invested that they drag out a story more than it needs to be and that dragging it out just causes so many unnecessary painful moments. And I guess what I'm trying to be brave enough to say or write down is that I don't think I have anymore story in me to tell. I think that at this point I'm just dragging out my story until the credits roll._**

 ** _Endings pave way for other stories. Stories come to life only when people pay attention, and the fact that you hold this means you paid attention and that means so much to me, more than you will ever know. I am so sorry. I saw the calling for ruins and I tried my hardest not to take it but well I caved. I am so sorry one day I hope you forgive me or think fond thoughts of are a very important part of my story. I don't know if we'll ever meet again, I could already be long gone but thank you so much for everything you have done and good luck._**

 ** _I am as much a part of your story as you are of mine. Your story will end in a different way than mine. I'm sure of it. Let fate decide the rest._**

 _ **With all the love in the world or at least in me,**_

 _ **Riley Matthews**_

Realization dawned on him. Zay ran.

He found her where he knew she'd be. She was wearing a bowler hat and her was straight down. Her head was faced down looking at the floor of grand central station and there was a backpack beside of her seat. If anyone took a look at first glance they would think nothing of her just an ordinary girl travelling. Zay wondered what people would think if they knew of her. He should feel relief that she was still alive and safe and not doing anything damaging but he wanted to scream. His head was in a muddle of thoughts and memories of everything that is about her.

 _"You're cute," the girl finally said, "Do you like games?"_

 _"Yeah?" He said clearly having no clue to her train of thought. He knew his face showed his confusion as he looked at her calculated gaze. He maybe new to the city but playing games with a stranger seemed odd even for this New York city girl._

 _"There are five keys and a box," the girl started, "You need all five keys to open the box. Each time I pass you a key, I'll tell you a story and the box will have the ending You game?"_

"Why didn't you tell me about this?" Zay asked. It was loud enough that she looked up to see him. If she was surprised he found her, she hid it well and Zay continued, "That this was all part of you plan to eff yourself?"

Zay wanted to hug Riley and tell her everything was going to be alright, that she didn't need to feel as if she wanted to kill herself. That no matter what happens in life she will get through it. But he didn't. They looked at each other. Commuters were passing, did they not sense what is happening? Did they not sense that this girl wanted to disappear into oblivion? Did they not see what he is currently seeing. How this girl was so much more damaged than he ever thought she would be.

"You knew," Riley said after a moment of silence.

"What?" Zay said baffled. How dare she say that he knew. He didn't. If he did they would not be here now. Instead he would probably be somewhere else with her talking things out months ago and being there for her. They wouldn't be here with what feels like an ultimatum hanging between them.

"Please; you, out of everyone knew but you deliberately ignored all the signs," Riley said waiting for his response.

Zay had to force air down his throat. He remembered specific moments with her.

 _"When I was younger I believed there are no coincidences in this world," Riley said as she closed the key in Zay's hand, "It's just the universe's way of saying hi."_

 _"Every story has one beginning, one middle and one final ending," Riley continued, " But this is life and let's face it in life there are many beginning, many middles and many ends. Your part in mine begins in the middle. Stick around for the resolution, I guarantee it will be different."_

 _"Someone said I always have a choice, but lately it feel like I can't make one without damning the other," Riley said as she fiddled with her necklace. Upon closer inspection he noticed that it look similar to the two keys that Riley gave him. Riley held the key and said, "Uncertainty._

 _"Charlie passed away last year. There was an accident, I survived," Riley said quietly. He didn't. Those were the words she didn't need to say. She gave a deep sigh and said, "He never wanted to die."_

 _"You're changing the game," Riley said to him as he opened his locker. She was leaning at his neighbors locker as he was putting his books in._

 _"How so?" Zay asked trading his history book for his chemistry book. It had been a few days since the cookie treaty as Zay liked to call it._

 _"I thought I knew how it's going to end," Riley stated before admitting, "I'm not so sure anymore. I'm trying to figure it out."_

"Those keys; they were all leading up to this. The first one was about the beginning of the end, the second was about love and moving on from the people you love, " Zay said slowly as he recalled that day at they met when she passed him the first key and month later when she passed him the second key at Topanga's, "Are you kidding me Riley they love you and would do anything for you."

Riley was radio silent not that Zay wanted her to speak. He needed to verbalise everything so that things were less tangled in his head, "The third was about ruined plans and chances and the never was. The fourth…."

Zay paused as he remember what Maya said to him when she passed him the key that he thought he lost. He couldn't help but think that Riley took it back and planted it to Maya.

 _"I sometimes forget Riley perceives more than she lets on," Maya said, "I think she slipped it in my bag because she knew that I will pass it to you."_

"You took the key back and Maya gave it back to me," Zay swallowed, "You knew she would because she was the important to you."

 _"No story this time?" Zay asked. Riley shook her head._

 _"All you need is the box before the game ends," Riley said._

 _"What happens when it ends?" Zay asked_

 _"That's up for you to decide," Riley said before pausing. She looked at him and smiled, "It's been fun getting to know you. You're a good person; I hope you know that."_

Zay didn't even need to theorise what Riley did for the last key, "There was no story or anything for the last key because it meant that you were ready to leave."

 _My dad had this saying friendship growth feelings. You will meet all three. And I did what comes next only time will tell or I'm guessing it repeat itself until it can't anymore."_

 _"So to moving forward? Will all your keys be about that? Like a lesson and story intact?," Zay teases making Riley laugh._

 _"Nope some will be about other things.I'll try to change it up for you," Riley shot back jokingly._

 _"So who else is playing this game?"_

 _"Curious?"_

 _"I need to know my allies and enemies," Zay bantered with her._

 _"What makes you think that I can possibly say who is going to help you and who is not. I'll let you in on something. Everyone you meet from here on out plays a part in this whether they know it or not," Riley said._

 _"Everything is changing again," Riley began, "We aren't children anymore. Children who faced fears because we had no prior experience towards it. We all have something holding us back and pushing us forward but no matter what the past is the past."_

 _Brown eyes meet brown eyes and there was a seriousness to it,"Promise me you'd never lose sight of it."_

 _Zay reached for her hand and cradled it softly, "I promise."_

"I told you to never lose sight," Riley said softly.

"I never asked for any of this," Zay said. He was hurt that he was just a pawn. That he was like a delivery guy for the bearer of bad news. That for all the time she had known him, known about Vanessa, she would continue playing this; playing him.

"I know you didn't"

"Then why the hell did you orchestrate this whole thing up?" Zay yelled. He was frustrated and hurt and more importantly he knew there was nothing he could girl in front of him had a certainty in her eyes but he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Because you were the only one that could save me," Riley said, her eyes were glassy and she was holding herself so tightly as if, if she were to let go she would fall apart, "I saw a light inside of you, a beacon of hope that I can move past this. Call me a selfless bitch if you will but you were it."

"Then stay and fight," Zay pleaded, "Fight with and for your parents, your friends, me. Fight because we will always be at your side. The people who love you will always be there."

"I know they will and I didn't lie when I said you were changing the game," Riley said, "If it was anybody else I'd probably eff myself but you, you made me question my decision. I...With every key it came closer to the time I am suppose to disappear and vanish"

Zay tried to make believe in the words Riley was telling him.

"You made me wonder if maybe staying could change things. But I thought long and hard Zay," Riley gulped.

"Riley," Zay pleaded.

"You need to let me go and do this," Riley said earnestly.

"Hey!" Zay turned to the voice that called out and spotted a familiar head and voice. They were running out of time. One way or another someone was going to convince the other.

"What about Maya? What about your family?" Zay asked hoping that would knock some sense into her.

"I'll call I promise," Riley vowed, "And I know this is much but I need you to do something for me."

"Zay?"

Zay turned to the group of them. He had called them requesting an emergency meeting and here they all were at Topanga's. He spotted Riley's family with Mrs Matthews giving him a tight smile before her attention was diverted to the laptop that she brought in. Zay wondered briefly if her parents knew.

"Where's Riley?" Farkle asked looking for the brunette in question.

"Sit down," Zay wondered if his voice was different or if he looked different. Lucas was looking at him in concern but there was nothing Zay could do at this moment. While the group settled on the couch area, Mrs Matthews placed the laptop on the coffee table. When she straightened up, she gave Zay a tight hug. Her parents know.

"I need you to watch this," Zay said and he hoped that they could hear the silent please don't interrupt until this over because I can only go through this once.

Zay pressed the play button on the laptop and a video of Riley appeared. Her hair was in her natural waves, she was wearing no makeup and she was sitting on her bay window. Zay thought about just how lovely she looked. The Riley in the video began to speak

 ** _"Hey I've been thinking alot lately about me. About happiness, about new york. About life in general. If you're watching this you should know one thing I left new york," RIley looked at the camera, "I know you're probably mad and pissed and worried. You have every right to be."_**

 ** _"But I'll call as soon as I can I promise," Riley vowed before pausing, closing her eyes and taking a deep breathe. When she opened her eyes they were glassy, "I...I'm not happy anymore and you told me once upon a time that sometimes i needed to be selfish. So this is my one selfish thing that I'll ever do."_**

 ** _"I don't know how long I have been feeling this way. And just because I'm feeling this way doesn't meet that there weren't any good moments," RIley said earnestly, "Cos there were. There were so many good moment."_**

 ** _"But there were so many bad ones too. If I want to move past this I need to go. New york is the city that never sleep, always on the go, but I need to take a break, I need to stop."_**

 ** _"I can't keep trying to find happiness in the exact place I lost it. Life doesn't work out that way," Riley said before saying in a much determined voice, "So I'm gonna travel for a while. I have this whole backpacking idea for this summer and well Uncle Josh and Aunt Morgan helped out."_**

 ** _"I know it's not the best circumstance but I need more right now. I need to find myself again because I have been so lost. I'll see you when the summer is over. I love you all very much."_**

The video faded black and there was silence. Zay wanted to offer a supporting hand or some sort of condolence but he was where they were at now. Farkle, Maya and Lucas were looking hard at the screen trying to comprehend everything. but being at Topanga's with everyone made Zay feel heavy. He wanted to go to central park and let his mind take him to wherever is next. Zay made his way to the front door of the cafe before pausing to his friends."

"She board the train an hour ago,"Zay finally said, "I tried."

And with that he left, he made his way to the familiar route to Central Park. He didn't know how long he walked and wandered but the sun was setting when he finds himself sitting at one of the benches that was facing the entrance of the park. A man sat down beside him.

"How are you doing Zay?"

"I'm fine a little topsy turvy," Zay replied. He wondered if Riley ever told anyone how they met.

"Life will do that to you"

"Are you okay? With Riley going off?" Zay asked. He turned to Mr Matthews. Mr Matthews was a protective father, Zay knew that, saw how much he paid attention to his children.

"I am," Mr Matthews replied.

"You knew," It wasn't a question, it was a fact. He was there at the train station sending Riley off.

"I did. A day ago actually," Mr Matthews replied, "And while I didn't appreciate that I wasn't in the in. No one else was either except my two sibling who I am definitely going to have a word with when they call to give us an update."

"I want her to find herself again," Mr Matthews continued, "She wasn't always like this. You would have loved her back then."

"I love her now," Zay automatically said and immediately wondered if Mr Matthews was going to turn protective and try to scare him off but intuition told Zay that it was not a distinct possibility but he found himself adding, "She's one of my best friends."

"When she was born she was this light bright and hopeful, everything changed when high school started," Mr Matthew said, "When we finally paid attention she wasn't as bright there was a dullness and I blamed myself for it so many times. I think that this would be good for all of us. And I hope when she comes back everyone could see just how amazing she has always been."

 _" When Charlie passed away I thought I'll never be happy again," Riley replied, "Like it was over for me. Like I was over."_

 _"And now?"_

 _"I think I'm just beginning," Riley said._

Zay's eye focused on the patch of flowers a few meters away from could not tell for the life of him what their actual name was but they were pretty small sized but they brightened and colored the patch of grass wonderfully.

"You're a good kid Zay," Mr Matthews said as he placed his hand to Zay's shoulder, "Summer just began don't forget to enjoy every minute of it."

* * *

And scene. This was the freaking longest chapter I ever wrote because I wanted it to be concise and conclusive. I wanted to tie up every loose end and tell a story that made sense so I hoped I achieved that. My personal opinion is that I really like how this chapter played out. I have one final chapter left which is the epilogue. If you guys have anything that you want me to shed light on I will try to cover it in the last chapter. This has been a blast writing and I can't believe I'm saying till next time one last time... So till next time


	7. The Start

A/N: Seventh and last chapter.

* * *

The Game

Chapter 7: The Start

* * *

 _"If you truly want to be respected by people you love, you must prove to them that you can survive without them."_

 _― Michael Bassey Johnson, The Infinity Sign_

* * *

Summer had gone and past. Days turning to nights turning to days once more. The soft wind was blowing through the grass of the courtyard. In a distance she could hear loud cheers and celebrations. The graduation ceremony had just ended. She smiled for them, it was after all well deserved. They had suffered through gruelling examination, projects and presentations. Not to mention all the emotional downpours and upheavals that the past four years in high school had brought them. They deserve this. What had happened hours before still lingered and a wave of nostalgia hit her. The janitors were still clearing out the chairs and podiums. The faculty was still around talking to one another and her peers were around wishing each other all the best in their future endeavours.

It was funny how high school just seemed to pass her. Riley could still remember everything as if it just happened yesterday. All those moments; the laughter and joy, all the pain and hurt, the sacrifices, the messy breakdowns and the emotional returns. She would have never in a million years seen this coming. But in hindsight everything she went through made her everything she is today. And she was grateful for that. Because even though she knew that she had the rest of her life to learn who she truly is, she loved the person she is in the moment. She had always hoped one day when she was older, when she looked into the mirror, she would see a strong, beautiful, put together person. And Riley did today.

Riley smiled taking one last look at it all before leaving the area. She was still in her graduation robes making her way slowly down the street. Her family had already congratulated her, taken pictures and surprised her with a bouquet of sunflowers. She had told them that she needed to go somewhere before going to the graduation dinner party that her family arranged. Her parents were rather reluctant but they understood that this was important.

So here she was walking alone. It had been a while since she last came here. Here being this large warehouse area; the ceilings were sky high and there were windows everywhere letting the sunlight in. The walls were covered with art from amateur street artist or writings that were either plain rude, stupid or hilarious funny. There were a few out of them that inspired her. The one about being respected by the people who you loved stood out the most to her as she read the saying once again. She allowed her mind to remember.

"You ready?" His voice cut through her thoughts. Riley turned to see her four friends approaching her. Diplomas and robes still intact. Time had treated them all well. Maya had her curly hair down, her eyes were bright with excitement and happy unshed tears. Riley knew that Maya thought she would never make it to this day but Riley, well Riley always believed that Maya was meant to do incredible things with her life. And it made Riley so incredibly happy that Maya is seeing that too.

Farkle had grew up over the years again, his face more handsome with age and Riley could not be more proud of the person Farkle had become and she knew no matter what Farkle decided for his future he would still be the same Farkle that she will always love; loyal, kind and generous. Riley took a step towards her four friends and took her place between Maya and Farkle. She looked at the other two boys.

Lucas had always been good looking, but back then there was always this layer of stiffness; he seemed to finally be at this ease. Riley knew once upon a time ago that she believed she knew how he felt and then she realised she didn't. Their friendship had took so many turns and she almost thought she lost him but they got stronger. Riley knew they will always have emotions regarding one another but she was not going to be so quick to label them this time around. She was going to let time decide what was best for her.

Zay had became her unlikely champion. Their relationship which took a while for everyone to understand was very unique. It was not the best friend title that she gave Maya, or the Good title she gave Lucas. It wasn't even the bond that she had with Farkle. It was just them. Riley watched Zay become just as incredible and good as all other friends.

They had grown up. All of them did. After the summer she spent with her Aunt Morgan (and a bit with her uncle Josh before he had to leave for his internship), she was fully able to let go of the things that had happened to her. It took time but she did. When she return to New York she expected her friends to bury her, especially Maya but Maya was the most understanding of them all and well Farkle took it the hardest. It took a little more time but slowly they all reconnected and became good again. She knew whatever happened from here on out they would always be here for her.

She could remember every detail vividly. Her memories were swirling around front center of her brain. The first day of highschool, the last and all the in betweens. The time she and Farkle decided to play truancy, the time where she fought with Maya about college and finally making up when Maya got through to the amazing art programme. The time when Zay took her to see the ballet and those times when she danced and talked with Lucas at the school dance. The times she let her broken heart ruin everything she had and the times she picked up whatever pieces that fell on the floor and put them together again.

"Yeah," Riley replied to Lucas before turning to Zay, "The box Zay."

Zay went on to take out a familiar looking metal box that Riley hadn't seen in awhile. Truth be told the last time she saw it was when she planted it in his bedroom two years ago right before she left New York for the summer. Riley knew Zay had always wanted to know how she did it but well that was a secret she would never tell.

"Can't believe you actually convinced all of us to do this," Maya grumbled. Riley knew that the grumble was just for show. Maya was the first one in when Riley brought up the idea.

"You have no bite," Lucas said teasingly which made Maya give joking frown.

"Do you know that they are going to turn this place into some sort of community center?" Farkle informed everyone in the room.

"Nope," Zay said popping out the p.

"I did," Riley replied, "I think it's good. People can benefit from this place. I mean don't get me wrong I'm going to miss it but I think the Circle should finally rest in the past."

Towards the end of their Junior year, the five friends heard of a fire breaking out in the Circle and apparently it was due to a fight. There had been other fights before but not to the extent that the police and fire department had to be called down. Suffice to say the police shut the area down. Months later there was talk that the town council had been visiting the area.

From what Riley knew they were going to use the structure to help people and that was enough for Riley. She had gone down to the Circle on her own a few times and saw familiar faces. Familiar faces who loved the Circle more than she did and from what she saw they were okay with that too.

"So how do we start?" Zay asked as he rubbed his hands together. They all stood around the opened empty box.

"Me first," Maya said as she took a wrapped package and placed it inside the box. Riley watched as Maya let her eyes linger for a moment before smiling and moving back.

Towards the last few weeks of high school, the seniors were thinking of what they were going to leave behind. Their legacy. The art faculty had suggested an art mural and majority of the senior class agreed on it. The senior class had made everyone contribute something whether it was by designing or drawing the design out or even colouring it in, everyone had to do at least something.

The mural was breathtaking but Riley wanted something just for the five of them. She thought long and hard and the solution came to her when she was watching Maya put the finishing touches on the mural. Riley had instructed all of them to prepare something to keep in the box.

"It's a scrapbook," Maya revealed shrugging her shoulders, "I didn't want it to get dirty."

"Okay I'll go next," Zay said, "It's a journal and some photos of all us."

Zay put in the black journal and photos into the box.

"I'm putting in trophies," Lucas said as he unzipped his backpack

"Are you sure this box can fit all the trophies with your ego already in?" Maya said sarcastically her eyes bulging out at the size of one particular trophy, "What award did you win for that? Douchebag of the year?"

"Maya," Riley scolded.

"Actually this big one is the smallest one I can find from Farkle's collection," Lucas replied, "I also like the fact that it was the one in freshman year that he won when…"

"When I beat out everyone including all the seniors," Farkle cut him off, "I thought I lost it."

"Yeah well I found it last week when all of us hanged out at your house, I knew how proud you were of it so I figured why not," Lucas said before grabbing a trophy that was almost the same size as Farkle's, "This one here is your's Maya from the time you won the art exhibit."

"Mom was so proud," Maya gave him a genuine smile which Lucas returned before turning to Zay, "This was the one you won for highest improvement in chemistry."

"Oh come on man," Zay said jokingly but Riley could see the smile in his eyes. Riley watched Lucas turn to her, his eyes softening, "And this is Riley's. It was the one you won freshman year."

"I know you felt as if you didn't deserve it but you did. You changed so many people's lives," Lucas said took the trophy from Lucas. She hadn't held it since the awards that night and she could see the dent at the bottom from when she threw it at a wall. She remembered the award so vividly and turned to him. Lucas's eyes never left her, they were looking to see if it was okay, she smiled and nodded.

"What about your trophy?" Farkle asked.

Lucas picked up the smallest trophy out the five, "It was the trophy you guys gave me for reaching eighteen."

"It was a joke," Zay laughed.

"I know but it has the most meaning because this trophy wasn't from a competition or a judge. It was from you guys and you guys have always mattered," Lucas said.

Riley smiled at Lucas, how could she not. Each of her friends were putting in something so thoughtful and it was more than she could ever ask for. Lucas gave her a smile and put in all the trophies into the box. Surprisingly it fit.

"I don't know how I'm going to top that," Farkle said, "But an SD card. Hopefully in the future we still have a device that can play this. There are videos lots of them."

"I guess it's my turn now, " Riley said as she tucked her hair behind her ear, "Letters."

Riley put down the stack of letters that she wrote down. She had penned down some words for all of them; her parents, Auggie, Maya, Lucas, Farkle, her future partner, even herself. She wrote down her story, how she felt about her friends, Charlie, what she learned, what she gained and lost and everything she loved. Every single detail and memory because it was so important. Those stories they will tell of a time in her life when she thought she was ready to end it all but in actual fact she was just beginning.

"So ready to bury it?" Lucas said as he watched Riley lock the box.

"Where?" Maya asked scanning the area.

"They just put in the gardening area for the new community center. I talked to the gardener he said that there is this small patch of land that flowers will never grow and offered it up," Riley said as she picked up the box.

"Okay let's go" Farkle said as he offered the girls his hand. They took it willingly and walked towards the new gardening area. Although new, there were already flowers and plants in it that just brightened the place up.

"So this is it," Zay said as they reached the small patch of dirt that had been dugged out. There were shovels beside it indicating that it was freshly done. This was where they will bury it.

"This is it," Riley said as she placed the box inside. Lucas and Farkle had taken the shovels and began burying the box in soil. Riley felt Maya place her head on her shoulder. Riley leaned into it as she reached out to hold Zay's hand.

"So the deal was ten years at least right," Zay asked as Lucas began patting the dirt while Farkle brushed of soil from his hands.

"Ten years at least," Farkle confirmed

"Or when we were all ready," Maya reminded them, "When all of us are ready, we each have a key."

Ten years from now, Riley thought. It seemed like a long time but hopefully time will treat them well like it did in high school. Each of them had a key and when they were all ready to look back to the past they will come back. Whether they were friends, lovers or strangers again, that would be the moment they will reminisce about who they were.

"So I can't wait for Paris," Zay said as the five of them made their way out

"Me too," Maya agreed. Towards the beginning of senior year Zay had purposefully reminded them to start accumulating cash. By the end of last week they fell a little short of the amount that they needed. All their parents at that point had decided to surprise them by chipping into their fund. Suffice to say that had more than enough for Paris.

"I can't wait to see Vanessa again," Farkle said making Zay smile a little more wider.

"Yeah what about Smackle?" Luas asked nudging the boy in question. Farkle shook his head amusedly before replying.

"She has that internship thing."

"Sucks to be ya," Maya said.

"Nah," Farkle replied, "We have one week that's just us before college."

"Riles?" Lucas prodded bringing her into the conversation.

"I have you guys, and I have now," Riley said and that is more that enough.

* * *

And this is the final chapter. Thank you thank you thank you for all of you who have followed this story. This is my first story that was more than a one shot and I am incredibly happy at how it turned out. I will be doing a prequel to this story but don't expect it so soon because I only have a few ideas swimming in my head. I do hope that I can at least get out the first chapter by either February or March because I am a little bit packed right now. I hope that you have enjoyed this story and forgive me if there were any spelling or grammatical errors . I don't really know what else to say. But that you again for taking time to read this story. Okay that's it bye!


End file.
